


Chlorine Gas + Decontamination + Breathe

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Chlorine Gas, Decontamination, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, hazmat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: Mac and Jack get more than they bargained for when they investigate an old warehouse.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	Chlorine Gas + Decontamination + Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 7 Prompt - Poisoning
> 
> Can't believe I've made it to day 7!! My first ever challenge. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Mac knows something is wrong as soon as there is silence on the other end of his comms. Jack is having one of those days when he just won’t shut up. Always talking about something. Then he’s coughing and then, silence.

‘Jack? Jack? Don’t leave me hanging now. You know I’m gonna come and find you’. Mac huffs frustrated and a little bit worried. ‘Riley, can you lead me to roughly where he was?’

Mac sets off through the basement tunnels of the factory they had been checking out. Pulling the door open to the room where Jack is meant to be, Mac gets a face full of gas. Coughing and spluttering, he pulls his shirt up above his nose and mouth and looks for Jack. He spots him on the floor to one side of the room.

‘Matty, I need medics now! Jack!’. He stops and takes a shallow breath through his nose, studying the yellowish gas in the room. ‘I think it’s chlorine gas. Jack’s unconscious. I’m gonna get him out of here’.

‘Ok, I’m sending medics and decon to your location now. Get somewhere safe’.

‘Got it’.

Mac sprints across the room and kneels down next to Jack.

‘Jack, Jack’. Mac taps his face. ‘Come on, awake up for me. I can’t carry you out of here by myself’. Jack groans. ‘That’s it. Come on big guy. You gotta help me out here’.

‘M..c?’, Jack croaks out before doubling over coughing.

‘Yep, I’m here. Come on. Up and at em’. Mac grabs Jack under the arms and hauls him to his feet. He pulls Jack’s arm over his shoulder and half drags him out of the basement and into the LA sunshine.

‘Matty, ETA on medics?’

‘2-3 minutes’.

‘Come on Jack, nearly there. We can sit down right here. Going down’. Mac supports Jack to the ground as gently as he can. He can hear the wheeze in Jack’s breathing. Mac can’t suppress his own cough. His throat feels sore, like he’s had the flu for a few days.

‘Just breathe, help’s on the way’, Mac reassures Jack, grimacing at how croaky his voice sounds. He starts to check Jack over for other injuries, earning him a frown from his overwatch.

‘I’m… fine’, Jack gets out between breaths. ‘You ok?’

‘You sound like you’ve been smoking 60 a day, you are not fine’. Mac coughs and Jack’s eyebrows shoot up. ‘I’m good. Stop looking at me like that’. Mac is saved by the cavalry arriving.

Within 15 minutes, the decontamination tents have been set up and Mac and Jack are being led towards them. Mac can’t recognise any of the staff in their hazmat suits and doesn’t appreciate it when he’s separated from Jack.

‘I need to stay with him. He needs to see a medic’.

‘Agent MacGyver, you need to decontaminate too. You can see Agent Dalton afterwards’. The suited man grabs hold of Mac’s upper arm, stopping him from following Jack into one of the tents.

‘Get off me’. Mac tries to yank his arm away, but the man’s hold is strong. Mac spies another couple of suited people coming towards him and knows he should just comply.

‘Fine’, he grinds out and he allows them to corral him into another tent. Mac hates decontamination. At least he is allowed to wash himself, which is more than Jack is probably allowed right now. After showering, Mac pulls on the disposable white coverall he’s been given and hurries to the medical tent. 

He spots Jack straight away, lying on a gurney with medics swarming about. Mac’s stomach drops and he strides across. He weaves his way through the medics until he’s next to Jack. He takes in the ECG machine, blood pressure cuff and the IV in Jack’s arm.

‘Hey, how you doing?’

Jack takes a deep breath and removes the oxygen mask he’s been given. ‘I’m just peachy. Don’t know why all these people are fussing. Chest just aches a bit. You ok kid? You managed to get out of wearing a gown, so you’re doing better than me’.

Hannah, one of the nurses Mac recognises, grabs Jack’s oxygen mask and puts it back over his face.

‘Leave that on Jack. I don’t want to tell you again. It’s helping’.

Jack rolls his eyes in Mac’s direction. Hannah runs an appraising eye over Mac.

‘Have you been checked out yet?’

‘I’m fine’. Mac says casually, knowing he’s avoiding the question.

‘That’s not what I asked Mac. Since I know you, I’m going to take that as a no. Come over here and take a seat’, she says, patting the gurney next to Jack.

‘Really, I’m f­–’. Mac can’t finish the sentence before his throat protests, and he starts hacking again. The coughing lasts for some time and by the end of it, he’s leaning over, panting for breath.

‘Hoss’, Jack wheezes. ‘Don’t argue with the woman, it’s not worth it’.

Hannah has come round the gurney and now stands with one arm resting gently on Mac’s back. The other hovers under his elbow in case he falls.

‘Come on Mac. Jack’s right, not worth the argument. You know I’ll win eventually’. Hannah smiles as Mac huffs and starts to move towards the other gurney.

‘Good choice’.

Mac sits on the edge of the gurney refusing to lie down on it. He’s not the patient, Jack is. He scowls when Hannah attaches a pulse ox to his index finger.

‘Hmmm, not great. I’m going to get you an oxygen mask, need to get those sats up’.

‘No, really I’m not that bad’. Mac goes to stand and starts to cough again. It feels like he can’t get enough air and black spots start appearing in his vision. The whole world starts to sway.

It’s a few minutes before Mac starts to feel better. He realises that he is now looking at the ceiling of the tent, an oxygen mask is strapped on his face and somebody is talking to him.

‘Mac, I need you to breathe. Can you hear me?’, Hannah is standing over him waiting for an answer. He goes to remove the mask, and someone grabs his hands. ‘No, that stays on. Same rules as Jack. You blacked out on us for a minute there. Can you tell me where we are?’

‘LA, decon tent. I’m Mac, you’re irritating nurse Hannah and I’m fine’.

‘Back with us then. Right, you two are both going back to Medical to carry on being treated and to get some rest’.

Mac tries to protest but Hannah ignores him. He notices that Jack hasn’t said anything and asks if he’s ok.

‘Yeah, he’s just sleeping. He got it worse than you. Might need to stay in Medical for a few days while his lungs recover. They’ll need to monitor the both of you for at least 24 hours’.

Mac tries to sit up at that, winding up for another argument.

‘Angus MacGyver! Lay yourself back down and do as you are told. I won’t hesitate to ask Hannah to strap you to that gurney if required’. Mac looks across to where Matty has just entered the tent and slumps, allowing himself to be pushed back down onto the bed.

‘Good’, she says as she walks over. ‘Now, you will go to Medical and stay there until Dr Reeves discharges you and you can tell Jack I said the same goes for him’. She looks fondly at the ex-delta who’s oblivious to all the commotion.

Mac nods feebly.

‘Let’s get going then’, says Hannah, taking the brake off Mac’s gurney and wheeling it towards one of the ambulances.

Matty watches him go, wishing that both of her agents would stop being so damn self-sacrificing. It would make her day a lot easier, although maybe not as fun. Not that she’s going to admit that to anyone.


End file.
